Hilde - answers
Day 0 (Charon's interrogation) set of questions Um - I'd like to know about my family (+5) Happy, obviously (+5) They have to be (+5) Day 1 (Hilde's route) I'm Kirell. Good to see ya (+1) I'll try to help you with yours too (+5) What is it, some sort of chain letter? (-1) Nah. I can't do that to her (+10) No need to run. Let's stay together (+2) Me too. I'm glad I ran into you before Balaam (+3) Yeah, so like a love letter (+1) You don't need to go through all this trouble for me (+1) Day 1 (Balaam's route) Balaam What the hell are you on about? (+2) Balaam Maybe you could just get lost (+2) Balaam ''Whatever. Guess I've got nothing to lose (-2) * Nope, nothing here. Go look behind the building (+5) * Hey! Balaam! I got her! Over here! (- ) ... * I'm not a murderer - not like him (+0) * You didn't think I was working with that dirtbag, did you? () ... * Nope () * Forget it. That's just asking for trouble (+2) ... * ......... () * Hilde, is it? You've got a big mouth (-2) ... * That's for you to know and nobody else (+5) * I got her! Hey - Balaam!! Over here! () ... * Balaam? Yeah, put up wanted signs for all I care () * Yeah, tell everyone else to watch out for Balaam (+0) ... * Hurry, go () * I never saw you. And you don't know me (+0) ... Day 2 (Hilde's route) Vivid Nightmare Guess you had a nightmare (+1) I think those dreams are memories from when we were alive (+2) Why, was it a sad dream? (+2) There must've been something you had to do before you died (+2) Well there's your reason to be resurrected (+5) You too? (+1) I don't know what I'm supposed to do either (+1) Huh? Oh sorry. I do that when I'm focusing (+1) Uh, yeah. No pressure (+1) Hilde! Watch out!! You're in too deep! (+10) I'm fine. You should be worrying about yourself! (+5) Hilde, don't just stand there! (+2) Finally - someone on our side I can count on (+2) Yeah, sorry - I can't afford to be as honest as you are (+5) Day 3 (with comrades - Hilde and Argo) I saw my mom in my dream last night (+2) Maybe that's why thinking about my mom makes me... (+2) I need to go back! (-2) Tears...it's been a while (+1) I think it was about my mom (+2) Teaching a really really bad person a lesson (-2) Shot him. For all he's done, you know? (-2) My mom tried to shield me (+2) Hanging out how? (+1) Yeah, I didn't really ask (-1) She must have been a good listener (+3) It says a lot about her self control (-2) ''hours later I'd like to know too (+2) Right. No point in digging up painful memories (+2) I agree. Some tasks can't be done alone (+1) Wait, do I absolutely have to? (-2) Wait, you're overreacting (-2) time, if Kirell was kicked off the team Goes to show how desperate I am (-3) Day 2 (Argo's route) Was it a happy dream? (+1) Day 4 Category:Stub Category:Information Category:Answers